In Another Life
by AngelKruger
Summary: Different situations, two girls who keep finding one another in each one. Collection of one-shots. PezBerry all the way, heck yeah!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, here's the first one-shot, hope you guys like it, as it's my first time writing the awesomeness that is PezBerry!_

_**Prompt**__**:**__ One of them cheats, pushing them towards a nasty fight and finally divorce; years later they see each other again on a different continent._

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or the characters, only this piece of fiction.

**In Another Life**

By AngelKruger

"I knew it! I fucking knew it, you damn bitch!" she stopped her rant for a second to grab the closest object she could find and throw it to the other brunette and the blonde cowering behind her, "All this fucking time you were screwing her in our bed!"

"Shit!" she barely evaded the photo frame thrown her way, "Calm down! There's no need for violence!" she pleaded, truly scared of her wife for the first time since they had been together.

"Are you stupid?" she yelled once more, her arms flailing wildly and pulling at her hair in desperation, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"If we could calm down for a minute and talk about this like civilized people it would be better, babe" the brunette said, holding the sheet tighter around her naked body.

"Don't call me that, you disgraceful piece of human waste! You seriously expect me to _sit_ down and _talk_ about how my wife has been screwing around with her assistant for God knows how long?"

"…yes?"

"ARGH!" she took off her stiletto and threw it towards her wife and mistress, who by now had managed to put on her dress and was in the process of trying to reach the bedroom door to escape, "You better not move, blondie!" said blonde whimpered and scurried back to cower behind her lover.

"She has nothing to do with this anymore, let her go!"

"Nothing to do with this?" she repeated in a strained voice, "NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS? She's the reason why this is happening in the first place, so I have all the right to keep her here and _kill_her along with you!"

"Whoa there, kill is such a strong word, even for you, babe" she lifted one hand to try and placate her irate wife, knowing full well that she could indeed inflict serious damage to both her and her lover, "We can get thru this, like we've gotten thru other shit in the past, don't you think? She doesn't mean anything! You know I love you!"

"Hey! You didn't say that when I was between your legs!" the blonde protested at being so easily brushed off.

"Shut up, now's NOT the moment!" the brunette whispered harshly to her lover.

"You are impossible! Do you seriously think I'm going to just sit down, make up and forgive you?  
>What the hell is wrong with you?" she focused on the blonde now, "And you!" she pointed a finger accusingly, "I thought you were my friend, I made you who you are now, you ungrateful bitch!"<p>

"I'm sorry, but this wouldn't have happened if you took better care of you wife, so don't throw all the blame on us!" the blonde retorted.

"Are you serious now? I did everything for her! I gave her everything and more!" she extended her arms, signaling to the lavish room around them, "I put my dreams aside to take care of her, I became who I am for her, for us!" her voice broke at the last sentence and she fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands while her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs.

"Babe…" the other brunette let the tears fall at seeing her wife so broken, in 3 strides she fell to the floor too and enveloped her wife in her arms, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"Don't. Touch me." She pushed her wife away and stood up. With what little dignity she had left, she dried her tears and walked towards the door.

"Please… don't…" but her pleas were ignored.

The broken woman put on her shoes again and looked down to the blonde sitting on the floor by the door with disdain, "Mark my words, I will destroy you" and with that, she walked out of the room, a few seconds later the front door was heard, signaling that she had left the apartment all together, leaving a shaking blonde and a crying brunette behind to pick up the pieces of a 5 year long marriage now destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Here. I want those signed by tonight" a manila folder fell in front of her cup of tea.<p>

"Wha…" she cleared her throat; she hadn't spoken since the fight 3 days ago, "What is this?"

"It's the papers that finalize any professional ties between us" She said with a dead voice.

"Don't do this, let's talk about it, we can still fix this" she pleaded, tears again staining her cheeks.

"There's nothing left to fix. You destroyed it"

"Please"

"The divorce papers are also in there, my lawyer will come by tonight to pick them up, you may also call your lawyer to check that everything is in order"

"I love you…" not a plea anymore, just a broken truth.

The only answer was the front door slamming closed.

* * *

><p>"The contract states that she wishes to leave all the assets gained during your 5 years of marriage to you. This entitles the bigger properties, such as the loft in New York, the penthouse in Los Angeles and the cabin in Lake Tahoe. Also all the vehicles will stay in your possession, except the Jeep Wrangler. The joint bank accounts will be split in half and all professional ties will be terminated" the lawyer read the contract and found no problems with it, as it was more than clear and had no loops, "Do you agree with this?"<p>

The brunette had been silently staring to her wife, who was sitting across from her with her own lawyer, not once had she made eye contact, all the time just staring blankly out the window to the overcast sky. She had lost her; she had ruined the single most important part of her life and all for what? For someone that wasn't worth it in the end, for an adventure that ended up leaving her broken beyond repair, an adventure that had cost her, her best friend, her wife, the person that had given her the world.

"Do you have any demands?" the voice of her lawyer brought her back.

"Sorry. I don't wish to keep all the properties and vehicles, just the loft in New York, she keeps the rest" she answered in a low, broken voice.

"What is your position in this new proposal?" the other lawyer turned to see her client, urging her to give an answer, to reconsider her decision. But the distraught woman just shook her head once and he understood. He sighed, "The properties and vehicles may be sold and the half of the money entitled to my client will go to a charity of her choice, that's the only option we're taking"

One nod, silent tears and a few signatures later, it was all over.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't give a crap what it takes, that bastard will not keep the house in Barcelona, it was mine before we got married and there is no way in hell I'm going to let him kee…"<em> the brunette winced at the volume of the voice in the phone, _"…hat's what I pay you to do, so fix this!"_

"Yes, Miss Sylvester, I will make sure you keep that property once the divorce is settled, but you have to understand that this will make things harder to accomplish. But I assure you, you have nothing to worry about" she tried to placate her most difficult client.

"_You think that's hard? Try being married for 8 months to a man that spends 500 dollars a week in hair products, that's hard! And you're right, I have nothing to worry about, you do. So you better get your skinny buttocks in gear and do what I pay you so well to do"_

"Of course, Miss Sylvester. I'll make sure your demands are met accordingly" she sighed, this was so not the way she had wanted to finish her day, thank God it was Friday.

"_I'll be expecting your call soon. You better not let me down"_

"Of course, have a ni…" dial tone. The bitch had hung up on her.

'_Bitch. If it wasn't for the pay, I would make her swallow a book of good etiquette…'_

A tall blonde came strutting into her office without so much as a knock on the door, "Hey _chica_, a bunch of us are going to _El Matador_ after closing office, wanna go with us?"

"Hey Holly," she smiled tiredly at her crazy blonde friend, "I still have a few thing to look at, but you guys have fun and drink a few for me"

"Aw, c'moooooon, you have been working long hours the whole week, can't you just take a night off and relax?" she pouted.

"Alright, alright, no need to bring the big guns," she stood up with a small smile, "Put that pout away and lead the way"

"Hey, that rhymed!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Stolichnaya elit en las rocas, doble<em>"

The man handling drinks behind the bar nodded once and went to fetch the drink for the stunning regular costumer. "_Aqui tienes, guapa_" he winked and went back to stacking tumblers.

She nursed her drink for a while, too lost in her thoughts to go and dance the night away with the others. The drink left her with a warm feeling in her belly and she could almost feel her stress slowly melting away with every sip she took. She was idly playing with her napkin, ignoring the mass of costumers around her, when she felt a presence take the stool next to her; she glanced to the tanned arms reclining on top of the bar from the corner of her eye and sighed heavily.

The woman tried to get the attention of the bartender without much success, she sighed again and called the bartender, "_Hey, Luis!" _Said bartender looked up to her, _"Otro igual para mi y un PAMA martini para la señorita, por favor"_ the bartender nodded and in a flash had the drinks ready and sitting in front of them.

"Thank you" came the shy voice to her left, to which she only nodded "You look good"

"What are you doing in Spain?"

"I-I'm here for work. And you?"

"Work too"

"I see… May I ask what do you do for a living now?"

"I'm a lawyer"

She wasn't expecting this, she had dropped out of law school back in the States, "So you went back to school. Congratulations, I bet you're really successful"

"I can't complain, it pays well if you're good"

"Of course"

The conversation came to an awkward lull and neither of them knew how or if they even wanted to keep talking. She sighed again and gave up. "How did you find me?"

This took her companion by surprise, but after sputtering incoherent excuses for a moment, she realized that the least she owed her was honesty, "I saw Brittany a few months ago and she told me you settling here"

"Why?"

"Why, what? Why did I ask her o…"

"Why are you here?" she interrupted.

She sighed shakily and closed her eyes before answering, "I wanted to see you…"

"It's been 4 years"

"I know" a broken whisper, "I just needed…" she stopped and swallowed.

"Closure" It wasn't a question.

"Yeah"

"I still love you, you know?"

"But you're not in love with me anymore"

"No"

She could see the pain still lurking behind her brown eyes, pain that she had caused. It broke her heart all over again. "No matter what, you'll always be my first real love and my best friend"

"I know"

"Maybe we could…"

"No" the other brunette lowered her head, "I understand, but you can't ask me to do this, you have no right" she wasn't mad, just tired.

"I'm sorry" it finally felt like the end.

"Don't be, I appreciate the intent" she finished the rest of her drink, left a couple of bills under her empty tumbler and stood up, "Here"

She took the business card and read the name,"Wha…"

"Don't call me and stop looking for me. My email is in there, you can write me if you want, but don't expect an answer" her ex-wife went to protest but she held a hand up, "It's the best I can offer you right now" with a half smile, she turned around to walk out of the bar.

"Wait!" she had to know… She stood up too and turned around to face her, "Are you… are you happy?"

This time the smile was real when she answered, "I'm getting there"

Her eyes watered and a small smile took residency in her lips. She watched as her ex wife closed the distance between them, took her hand and kissed her knuckles, "You should try to be happy too, it's time to let go" one last smile and she was gone.

"Goodbye, San…"

* * *

><p><em>How 'bout a little review? I swear the next one will have a happy ending :3 Thanx sooo much for reading, u rock!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just to clarify, it was indeed Rachel the one who cheated with Quinn :3 Hope u like this one, how 'bout a little review? It would mean the world to me :3

**Prompt:** She can have anyone she wants, this much has been proven over and over again throughout the years. One plane trip towards her new future would lead her to analyze her life so far, women, sex, parties and everything in between, but one person, one constant thru it all will lead her to discover a different part of herself. After all, even the biggest player is bound to fall in love, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of it's characters.

**In Another Life**

**By AngelKruger**

'_Dammit, where the fuck did I put that damn paper?'_ Santana kept rummaging in her backpack, trying to locate the napkin where her mother had scribbled the address and phone number of the dorm where she would be staying in Vancouver, _'I'm sure I threw it in here with my cam…'_

"Excuse me, I think you are in my seat"

The sweet voice made her stop in her tracks and her eyes widen as saucers, she looked up to look at the owner of said voice, "Berry?"

"Hello, Santana" she smiled, "May I take my seat now?"

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that" she stood up and let the girl take the seat by the window, she put her backpack in the empty seat between them and sat down at the end of the row.

"No problem. May I take a wild guess and assume that you are also in the student exchange program?" she inquired with a small smile.

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to experience another country's culture or something like that" she answered with a dismissive wave of her hand, "But it's only Canada, how different can it be, right?"

"Well, you never know, you might find unexpected dissimilarities between both countries, I am fully aware that at first sight it may not seem like a big change, but you might be surprised"

'_Woah… big words there…_' she wasn't sure how to reply to that, so she decided to take the safest approach, "We'll see"

"May I inquire as to where you will be staying?"

"Aren't all exchange students staying in the dorms?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not precisely, you had the option of either staying in the dorm rooms or the house of one of the Canadian students taking our place in Columbus"

"Uh… I didn't know that" she mused out loud "Imma stay in the dorms, closer to the school and shit, ya know?"

"I see. Then I guess we'll be seeing each other more, as I opted to stay closer to campus too"

"Cool"

Rachel took a book out of her purse and opened it to were the bookmark was resting near the middle, so Santana took her iPod out of her jacket and put the ear buds on, planning on catching some sleep. But fate seemed to have different plans, time keep rolling forward and Santana for the life of her couldn't fall asleep, so she closed her eyes and let her mind wander freely.

What she told Rachel was true, her father had encouraged her to take part in the student exchange, but that was only the half of it, it was also a decision she had taken because she was getting tired of the routine that her life had become. She was smart, proof of it was the fact that she had been chosen to go to Canada for her sophomore year of college, but the other factors in her life had proven to be not so smart choices. She had a reputation and everyone knew who Santana Lopez was. She had the looks to get what; and more importantly _who_ she wanted, with her father being a doctor and her mother a lawyer, she had no qualms about spending big money on parties every weekend. Yes, her parents loved her and gave her everything she could ever want, but they were hardly at home, which left her with the freedom to do whatever she wanted.

Throughout the years she had grown used to this life style, the lack of a normal family life was replaced by teenagers coming and going during her weekend long parties, filling the huge, lonely house with laughter, music, sex and alcohol.

Sex, the biggest constant in her life. Santana had girls falling left and right, trying to get her attention and a taste of her prowess in between the sheets, she was the HBIC and _everyone_ wanted a piece of the most powerful girl in OSU. Head cheerleader, valedictorian and a beast in the sheets. That's how everyone saw Santana Lopez.

But maybe that was a lie; sex wasn't the biggest constant in her life. She looked to her left, where her fellow OSU valedictorian had fallen asleep. Rachel Berry, also a sophomore in the Ohio State University, she was the other constant in her chaotic life. She remembers seeing her for the first time when they were both in first grade. Brown pleated skirt, pink knee high socks and pink t-shirt, if she wasn't the cutest thing Santana had ever seen, then she didn't know what was. They hadn't talked beyond a whispered 'Hi' and a shy smile, but the smaller brunette had always managed to capture Santana's attention without even trying. While she had cheerleading and girls, Rachel had her music and her books. Santana was loud and was always surrounded by people, Rachel was reserved and a book was her constant companion. No matter the differences or similarities between them, Rachel was always there, lying in the reeds of the picture of her life.

Rachel Berry was without a doubt attractive in her own quirky kind of way, her wardrobe; which seemed to consist of the shortest skirts known to man (Yes, Santana tends to exaggerate, sue her), t-shirts and sweaters with the freakiest animals drawn on them, knee high socks and Mary Janes, but under all that was hidden one of the hottest bodies the latina ever had the pleasure of seeing, thanks to a shared class of PE in senior year in high school. Santana could easily pursue the girl as she had done before with girls that had caught her attention, make that body hers and move on, but it was always different when it came to Rachel, Santana would stutter, choke with her own words and get lost in those eyes, with her it wasn't about sex, it was admiration.

"Fuck…" Santana muttered and ran a hand over her face in exasperation, she should _not _be thinking about that, it had proven troublesome in the past and now, knowing that they would have to interact more with each other could only make it worst. Santana would land in Ontario, go drop her stuff at the dorm and go out for a quick fuck with a nameless girl and that's that.

But one look to the sleeping girl, one look at the expanse of skin left in display by that sinfully short skirt and she knew she was in trouble. _Big_ trouble. She yanked her ear buds and threw them on the middle seat; she needed a breather, so she stood up and went to the restroom.

She opened the faucet on the small sink and splashed cold water on her face, closing her eyes and letting her head drop; she took a deep breath and held it, trying to clear her head. She heard a small _click_ to her right, but she paid it no mind, she figured it was one of the stewards moving outside the stall, but her theory was proven wrong when a pair of small arms wrapped around her waist, she opened her eyes and was about to protest, when her dark eyes locked with chocolate brown orbs staring at her through the mirror.

"Shh… wouldn't want someone to know we're both in here now, would we?"

Her answer morphed into a quiet moan when soft lips latched to her neck and hands started roaming under her shirt, she tilted her head to the left to expose more skin for those glorious lips to ravage and she gripped the edge of the sink tighter, her knuckles white with restraint. She was usually the aggressor, the dominant one when it came to this sort of thing, but Santana found herself powerless under the body pressed against her back.

"I've seen how you look at me" a kiss, "All these years since we were kids" lick "Do you have any idea how _wet…_" a soft bite "… you made me with just a look during our senior year?" another lick.

"Nngg…" Santana couldn't even answer, her brain had cut communication with her mouth once those hands started playing with her nipples, that she barely registered the quiet giggle behind her.

"There's always been something about you, you know?" delicate hands left her breasts and Santana whimpered in protest, "The way you always carry yourself, with such cockiness" one by one the buttons of her red shirt were popped open by dexterous hands, "Such confidence, such aggression promised in every step you take" the front clasp of her bra was dealt with too, "That predatory look in your eyes, all that passion lurking behind…" small hands made home base on her bare breasts, her nipples straining to an almost painful state under the ministrations, "… the silent promise resting under such an imposing presence"

Santana was ready to come undone, never before had her body reacted in such a way, her breath was erratic by now and Rachel hadn't even touched her under the waist… Which needed to change right about now. "Rachel…"

"Yes?" was the coy answer.

"Stop teasing me"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, Santana" a harsh tug on her nipple.

Santana hissed and bucked her hips, "Don't play dumb, Berry"

"What do you want, Santana?" was the whisper in her hear, followed by a gentle nip on her ear lobe.

"You k-know what… _fuck_… what I want"

"Let's see…" soft hands left her breasts and traveled lower, tickling her abs and making short work of the button and the fly of her black jeans, her hips bucked again at the first touch of fingers where she needed them the most, "God… so wet…"

Santana whimpered again and moved her hips trying to create more friction, but Rachel refused to move her hand, she sneaked her free arm around her waist and held her snuggly against the warm body behind her, "Tell me, what do you want, Santana?"

"_Dios m__í__o_…"

A coy chuckle, "No, no, no, I think you got it wrong, my name is Rachel" She removed her hand from inside her boxers and made quick work of getting rid of her jacket and shirt, her bra falling to her feet too, then her jeans were tugged down roughly to her hips and a hand pushed on her back, making her lean her upper body down and brace against the sink, "You better hold on to that thought, because after I'm done with you it will be the only thing you'll be able to remember"

No more was said as two fingers ran through her wet folds, tracing slow circles around her clit while Rachel's left hand went back to her breasts, lavishing each nipple with undivided attention, a warm mouth ran all over her back, kissing, biting and licking, the touch almost electric and driving her wild when combined with the two fingers now plunged deep inside her.

"Fuck…" she was panting now, her breath coming in short, hard bursts, her head was swimming and her whole body felt like it was on fire.

"So hot…" the whisper somehow managed to navigate through the lustful haze, she looked in the mirror and the sight alone almost made her come undone. Her eyes connected with hooded browns looking straight at her, Rachel's bangs where sticking to her slightly sweating forehead due to exertion, her mouth was slightly open, short bursts of air leaving her lungs, a new wave of wetness settled between her legs at the image.

"Rachel…"

"What do you want, San. Tell me"

"H-harder… fuuck… faster" Rachel braced an arm across her chest and gave her exactly what she had asked for, she plunged into her with renewed vigor and Santana had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Santana was close to the edge, but she needed something more, she needed to feel more of Rachel, "C'mere" she stood up as best as she could with Rachel still deep inside her, thrusting at a frenzied pace, Santana leaned her body against Rachel's and latched one hand onto the slightly shorter girl's hip, the other one reaching over her shoulder to pull her into a searing kiss.

"Let it go, San" Rachel whispered against her lips, "Cum for me, baby"

"Fuck…" her hips started jerking in time with Rachel's fingers. One, two, three thrusts and she fell over the edge, her body tensed for a second before trembling uncontrollably, "R-Rach…"

"I've got you, San, I've got you…" Rachel kept thrusting slowly, helping Santana ride her orgasm and whispering her name over and over again against her lips. When she opened her eyes, she was rewarded with the sight of Rachel licking her essence from her fingers and moaning at the taste.

"Damn woman" she shivered as another wave of heat ran inside her body.

"Easy there, tiger" the other brunette chuckled and kissed her cheek.

It took a few minutes for Santana to be able to stand on her own, so she leant against the sink again to catch her breath. Rachel pulled her ruined boxers and jeans up, kissing her back while buttoning them and helping her put her bra and shirt on.

"Wha…" Santana was interrupted by the voice of the captain asking the passengers to return to their seats as they were about to land.

Rachel smirked and after one last kiss in the cheek, she whispered in her hear, "Welcome to the mile high club, San" one last wink and she left the restroom.

Santana just stood there dumbfounded, she shook her head to clear the cobwebs and went back to her seat too. She wobbled slowly and sat down, she risked a look at the girl that had rocked her to her core just a moment ago, she could still feel a dull throb between her legs just by looking at her, she wanted to say something, _anything_, but how do you start a conversation after being royally fucked in a plane's restroom?

She felt different than she had ever felt with anyone else, she felt warm and suddenly shy, she wanted to reach over and take Rachel's hand in her own and never let g… _'Holy shit…'_ her eyes widened almost comically, her breath catching in her throat and a dull ring in her ears when she realized that she had; in fact, taken a hold of Rachel's hand. And that's when she knew.

"Take a picture, I assure you it will last longer" the tone was teasing and Santana couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh, don't worry, I do plan on taking quite a few, Berry" the shorter girl giggled and squeezed her hand, her gaze once again going back to the window.

She looked at the girl's profile and her smirk morphed into a soft smile. Rachel freaking Berry, the biggest constant in her life.

After all, even the biggest player is bound to fall in love, right?

* * *

><p>Thanx for reading, I seriously appreciate ur time. See ya soon! :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Heck yeah! My wireless was shit today, but I still managed to upload 5 minutes before midnight, take that, CL! :P_

**Prompt:** A werewolf and the descendant of a long line of werewolf hunters.

**In Another Life**

**By AngelKruger**

_2 years ago..._

"Is this seat taken?"

You look up and see the deepest brown eyes you had ever seen, you blink stupidly for a second before replying, "Uhm… no, go ahead" you move your backpack to lie on the ground.

"Thank you. I'm Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she offers a small hand and you falter again, coz seriously, what 16 year old introduces herself that way anymore? You take her hand nonetheless.

"The name's Santana Lopez"

She smiles a blindingly wide smile and looks towards the front of the classroom. A second later, but you smile too.

* * *

><p><em>1 and a half years ago...<em>

As soon as you turn around the corner, you're greeted with the sight of her drenched in frozen corn syrup, your stomach drops and your fists clench once you zero in on the two jocks high-fiving each other, weaving empty slushy cups in the air like trophies. Something snaps inside you and you take a threatening step forward with a low growl bubbling up your throat.

"Don't" the single command stops you and you grit your teeth but obey nonetheless, you don't have an option. "Go help the midg…" you glare coldly at the blonde and she understands. Rolling her eyes, she recedes, "…Berry. Britt and I will take care of those idiots"

You take a deep breath to calm the beast inside you and stride to the restroom, once inside you see her leaning against the sink, a wad of wet paper towels in her hand and your gazes connect in the mirror. You stalk to the stalls and make sure you're alone, once satisfied that no one else is inside with you, you lock the door and walk towards her with purpose.

"Here," you set the chair specifically left inside every restroom for these situations (McKinley sure is a messed up place, uh?) in front of the sink and signal for her to sit down, "you need to wash your hair right away or you'll never get rid of the fucking stickiness"

"Thank you, Santana"

You only nod and start working on her hair.

* * *

><p><em>1 Year ago...<em>

"I told you already more than enough times, Santana, I do not wish to attend to this…" she waves her hands around, "…party or whatever. I'm perfectly content with staying home and doing homework"

"And I already tolds you a shitload of times, You. Are. Going." You keep looking through her closet, trying to find something suitable for one of the famous Puckerman bashes.

"But I'm sure it'll be full of cheerleaders and jocks waiting for the perfect moment to pounce on me" she whines and falls down on her bed, the towel covering her freshly showered body barely staying in place.

"Puck invited you and it's his house, so those dumbfucks won't mess with you. Besides," you pull a pair of perfectly tailored short shorts, a white t-shirt with black designs and a tailored vest and throw them on top of her, "Britts, Q and I wills be there, so even if some asshole tries something, we won't let them"

"Ugh… fiiiine, but if they shower me in beer, I'm holding you responsible, Santana Lopez!"

"Yeah, yeah, stop being a diva and go change, I needs to get my drink on and Q will pick us up in 20 minutes"

She sticks her tongue out at you before going into the bathroom and you roll your eyes with a smile and flop down on her bed with a long sigh.

* * *

><p><em>9 months ago...<em>

"What the hell, Berry? You pull me out of my house at fucking…" you check your watch, "3 in the morning to come to the damn park?"

"Yes I did, very observant of you, San"

"Ugh… you better have a good explanation for this or I'll go all apeshit on your behind"

"Oh, shush. Where here" she takes two blankets out of her backpack and lays one on the grass, she plops down on it and pulls you down with her, pushing you to lay back by her side and covering both of you with another blanket.

The minutes keep ticking away and neither of you has said anything, your curiosity gets the best of you and you sigh, "So… what the hell are we doing?"

"Just a little longer…"

You brow furrows in confusion and you look at her to question her further, "Can you b…"

"There! Look, San, look!" you're startled and immediately follow her gaze towards the night sky.

You're left speechless for a moment, she brought you here at three in the morning to see a meteorite shower. You've never seen one before. A small hand encases yours.

"Make a wish, San"

You look at her and interlace your fingers with her, close your eyes for a moment and wish for the strength to be honest with her, to protect her. You wish for a chance with her and _plead_ to the skies that she will understand and stay by your side. You open your eyes, let out a shaky breath and look at her.

"What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, silly, or it won't come true" she answers with the sweetest of smiles and you can't hold back anymore. You cup her cheek and envelop her lips with yours. It's chaste and sweet, warm and simply _perfect._

* * *

><p><em>6 Months ago...<em>

You're not sure how you both got here, how you ended with Rachel being pressed up against a tree, but you're sure as hell not complaining. It's not your first time together, but never before had you risked being intimate outdoors, the fear of getting caught had been too great, but right now it's just part of the thrill the feeds the fire inside both of you.

Her legs are around your waist as you hold her weight with your legs, her hands tangle in your hair as one of yours is nestled between your sweating bodies and the other one is clawing at the bark of the tree behind her. Your breaths mix in harsh pants between her whispered words and your breathy growls. You bite your lip hard enough to draw blood and your mate licks it sensually, you moan.

It's hard and fast, rough and intense. In a word, this tryst under the full moon is primal, just like the creature lurking under your skin, fighting to get out. You bite hard into her shoulder and she falls over the edge, your sharp canines piercing her skin.

Too caught up in the moment, you fail to notice her eyes looking up to the moon flashing yellow, her mouth open in a silent scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meet me at the park 2nite at 12. Love ~S<strong>_

You stare at the text and check the time, 11:55, she should be here soon. You take deep breaths to calm your racing heart. You hear rustling in the bushes a few yards away and two sets of eyes connect with yours, you nod once in thanks and the eyes disappear. Tonight you'll reveal your biggest secret to her; you've been dating for 9 months and pray that being completely honest with her won't cost you the best thing that has happened to you.

As soon as you see her, you run to her and envelop her in a frantic embrace, your trembling lips finding hers in a desperate kiss.

"Well, hello to you too, love" she giggles against your lips and you choke back a sob. You're scared and she notices something wrong, "What's wrong, San?"

"Not here" you take her hand and lead her further into the forest just beyond the park, every step you take full of dread, you love her and you know she loves you too, but this won't be easy.

"San, you're worrying me, please tell me what's going on" she doesn't sound scared, just worried.

You finally stop and stand in front of her, holding her smaller hands in yours, "I-I'm not sure how to say it, so I thought I c-could just show you" you swallow heavily and squeeze her hands before looking at her with tears in your eyes, "Whatever happens after tonight, just know that I love you more than anything in the world. Always"

You let go of her hands and walk a few steps away, with one last look at her you close your eyes and prepare yourself to let the beast take over. Just before your body breaks down, loud noises break the silence around you and your eyes snap open to look at the newcomers.

"I knew it. I knew I had smelled the stench of your kind all over this town" he was a rather tell man, dark skin and a cruel smirk on his handsome face.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked, confusion marring her beautiful face.

"My little girl, you did such a good job in finding this monster, I'm so proud of you" his voice was full of fake sweetness, "Ugh, her stench is all over you" he scrunches up his nose and takes a step away from her.

It took you a moment to understand what was going on; at least a dozen other men surrounded you, armed with rifles and ready to shoot. Rachel's dad looked at you with disgust and it all clicked, a distant memory passed down from your father came to the forefront of your thoughts and your blood ran cold. Hunters. Werewolf hunters. And Rachel was the daughter of the leader.

Tears sprung to your eyes and anger boiled in your blood.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Cold. Emptiness.<p>

Those were the first things that greet you as soon as you manage to break through the haze of unconsciousness, still a little disoriented, you try to rub your head to try and ease the dull throb in your right temple, but a sharp pain shooting up your arm makes you yelp in pain, you look down to find some kind of device around your wrists and ankles, keeping you in place against the cold wall.

It takes a while for your sight to stop being blurred along the edges, and once it does, you looked closely to the bounds around your extremities. Metal shackles, at least half an inch thick. On the inside of the metal circle there's sharp spikes an inch or so long, for a moment your disoriented mind wanders and comes to the conclusion that they look oddly like miniature bear traps.

The rest of you catches up and heaviness settles inside you, crushing your heart. _Rachel_. Rachel is the daughter of the man that dedicates his life to eradicate you kind, Rachel is the next in line to take place as the leader, going around the world hunting werewolves, killing those like you. Before a single tear can escape, you try to replace the pain with anger, anything to keep you from breaking down.

You don't try to fight your restrains; you know that in this form you won't be able to break them. You also know you can't shift, as the spikes would for sure pierce your limbs and incapacitate you in a matter of seconds.

So you hang your head and wait.

* * *

><p>Darkness. Warmth. Chaos.<p>

Those are the things that greet you when you wake up for the second time. This time you're more aware of your surroundings and it doesn't take more than a heartbeat to become aware of the fact that you're not alone. A low growl bubbles up your throat when you feel hands around your ankles, at the menacing sound the hands stop and you can hear labored breaths.

"I-I'm not going to hurt you"

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" your voice is deeper, your blood is boiling, "I'm the monster here, after all"

"Don't say that" small hands resume their work on the shackles holding you. After the ones around your ankles are dealt with, she moves to your wrists and you marvel at her ability not to flinch or show fear.

"Do you know what you're doing, Rachel?" The last shackle falls to the floor and you rub your raw wrists, the tissue already healing. She ignores your question.

"You're not a monster"

"Your people seem to disagree with that"

"They are not my people, I am my own person with my own thoughts and able to make my own decisions"

She stands up and you follow suit, she throws the key onto the ground and you tense, unsure of what to do next.

"C'mon, we don't have much time, the fire won't distract them for much longer" she turns towards the open door and you grab her wrist.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you supposed to kill me? Isn't that what you family does, kill my kind?" You're confused; you need to believe that she's different.

She looks you in the eye and smiles, "You're not a monster" she steps closer to you and takes your lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>The fight outside is fierce, flames have consumed most of the small structures, bodies lie unmoving on the ground, some of them so mangled that there's no way of recognizing them.<p>

"This way!" she grabs your hand and drags you to the epicenter of the disaster, in the middle of it all, two figures stand proud on hind legs, fur matted with blood, sharp teeth in display as they growl with claws drawn and ready to attack.

The shorter of the two sniffs the air and sea blue eyes lock with yours, a whine is heard and the beast runs towards you, nuzzling your hair softly, "Hey Britt" you smile and pat her soft, almost white fur.

A snort is heard to your right and you look to your alpha. She stands taller than any of you, sharp hazel eyes look between you and Rachel, who is still holding your hand. She steps closer to her and sniffs the air around the two of you, she stops for a second and looks back at you, you can read shock in her gaze but you don't know why, she steps back and looks down at you. You do what is expected of any lower wolf. You close your eyes and bow your head before the leader of your pack.

Surprisingly, she snorts again and you can feel her stepping closer to you, you exhale when the unexpected happens, her muzzle is nuzzling your hair and a rough tongue licks your cheek. _Welcome back_.

You shift into your wolf form to be able to communicate and fight with your pack; in this form you're as tall as Brittany but your fur shines a midnight black. A gasp reminds you of your other companion and you risk a look at Rachel. You expected fear, disgust or something along those lines, but you for sure where not expecting a gaze full of wonder, respect and… love.

Her hand rises to gently stroke the fur of your neck and you lean into the touch, whining softly, "Oh my God... Santana, you're so beautiful"

Your heart swells in your chest and you embrace her with strong arms, careful of not harming her with your claws and nuzzle her hair.

"Get away from my daughter, you disgusting animal!" Leroy stand a few feet away from you, gun raised and blood oozing from his forehead.

"Daddy, stop!" Rachel yells and stands in front of you protectively. Behind you, your pack growls.

"Get away from that monster, Rachel, I'm going to get rid of them once and for all!"

"No daddy, I am not going to let you harm them" she opens her arms wide and doesn't falter "Please… they're my friends and I… I love Santana"

"No…no, no, no you can't love such an abomination! No daughter of mine will choose those… those… freaks over her own blood!" his eyes have lost all trace of humanity, a crazed man is all that's left before you all.

"Then I guess I am not your daughter, as I can't have a murderer as a father" calm and collected, voice full of sorrow at recognizing the situation for what it is.

A cruel laugh, void of feeling rings through the darkness of the night, "Very well then, I won't have regrets for killing someone as twisted as those animals you seem to love so much"

None of you have time to react, time seems to slow down as he pulls the trigger and you watch helplessly as Rachel clutches her wound, as if trying to stop the blood seeping from between her fingers. You catch her just before she hits the ground and you hold her tight against your chest as you howl in sorrow. The other two wolves growl menacingly and lunge for the leader of the hunters, he shoots again and again, but he's not able to stop the two beast charging at him at full speed, in a matter of seconds almost nothing is left of the real monster, the one that got so lost in his madness that he took his own daughter's life.

* * *

><p>Your howls transform into screams, your human arms cling to the limp body of your mate, tears blur your vision and your throat feels raw, you can barely breathe but you refuse to stop calling her name. Your pack mates stand behind you and howl along your screams in a heartbreaking symphony.<p>

A while later you're rocking back and forth, singing her favorite song into her ear, the screams stopped but them tears didn't. You hear screams to your right and you eyes lock into the figures running towards you in the darkness. You kiss her forehead and lay her in the ground, one shuddering breath and you're exploding midair into your inner beast, black fur shinning while your body moves in a deadly dance, between you and your pack mates, the rest of the hunters didn't stand a chance. Bathed in blood, you stand tall and follow with your own howl after you alpha does, signaling a bittersweet victory.

A gunshot rings through the night and you freeze, you follow your nose and look to your left, just in time to see human feet disappear into the darkness and the screams soon die out into desperate gurgles. Your pack stand still, growling lowly at the might be threat and wait.

Soon, heavy foot steps are heard and your eyes widen in shock. To your right, Quinn takes a menacing step forward, now openly growling at the newcomer, but you tug at her fur and look closely at the wolf in front of you. Its fur a deep chocolate brown, body smaller than you but no less frightening, the scent is very familiar in an unexplainable way, but the eyes give it away.

'_Rachel…'_

The wolf whines and rest in all fours on the ground, tail between its legs and ears pulled down in a sign of submission most likely directed at Quinn, who seems to finally understand, so she stops growling and flops unceremoniously to the ground along with Brittany; whose tail is wagging like crazy, and just watches you. You see the dry blood matting Rachel's fur and you run all the way to her, falling to the ground too and nuzzling her neck, you inhale and recognize the warmth that her scent always bring to you, now laced with an earthy undertone.

You release something between a chuckle and a sob and it sounds as a feeble bark. You cry because you were scared, because you can breathe again, because Rachel almost didn't make it. You laugh because you're elated, because against all odds, Rachel made it.

You howl, like you've never done it before, because you're finally home.

* * *

><p><em>So... review? :3 Much love and stuff to y'all ;)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** Sometimes, you just fall out of love.

**In Another Life**

**By AngelKruger**

I let my bag fall carelessly to the floor as soon as the door closes behind me; I sigh and take my shoes off, wandering through the kitchen towards the bathroom. Toothpaste all over the sink. '_Dammit, San!'_ I squint my eyes evilly and make a mental note to make her pay later as I wash away the evidence of her crime. _'What? I like a tidy apartment, sue me'_ Finally satisfied with the stains gone, I wash up and dry my face with a fluffy brown towel. My eyes land on a forgotten red lipstick behind the hand soap dispenser and I smile at the memory it brings...

* * *

><p><em>7:00 AM. The annoying BEEP-BEEP-BEPP of the clock on the bedside table chirps to life. An arm shoots out of the blankets and slaps the damned contraption into silence, 'This is so not going to be a good day…'<em>

_With one eye still closed you go into the bathroom and wash your face in hopes of further waking up, once that's done, you start brushing your teeth vigorously, that's when you finally look up to the mirror and you freeze. Written in red lipstick at the top of the mirror it reads: 'The most gorgeous woman in the world' a little arrow is right under it and pointing to a heart masterfully situated to encase your face, under the heart says: 'All my love, San'_

_You hair is sticking out at odd places, your face is still damp and tooth paste is dripping from the corner of your mouth, toothbrush hanging limply on the other corner. She knew you would look a mess when you read it. It makes you feel beautiful._

_Maybe it will be a good day after all._

* * *

><p>It's been almost two years since then, after that I found the odd sweet message scribbled in the mirrors around the apartment. They always made my day better.<p>

The last time I found one was around a year ago.

My smile falters a little at that thought and an uncomfortable feeling sets in my stomach. I shake my head and make my way to the kitchen to get something quick to eat before bed, it's been a long day and all I want to do is curl up in bed. Santana is working a late shift again but she won't be long.

I make a pit stop in the living room to turn the TV on. I click away in the remote, looking for something remotely entertaining to watch as I eat, I reach HBO and browse through the movies. _'Oh my Gosh, PS. I Love You!'_ Can you tell I love this movie? I remember the first time I saw it, right here in this same living room, with Santana…

* * *

><p><em>The credits rolled on the screen and you hid your face in the crook of her neck, she kissed your forehead and chuckled, "You can't complain now about how sad it was, you were the one that wanted to watch it"<em>

"_I know, but it's still sad!" she chuckles again and you bite her neck playfully._

"_Softie" she scoffs._

"_Shut up!" A moment passes before you speak again, "We should totally do what that guy did"_

"_What? Die and leave a bunch of letters?" she looks curiously at you, "If that's the case, I call dibs on not being the one that croaks. I'm too sexy to die"_

"_Wow, I feel the love and concern rolling off of you, Hun. Love you too" she giggles and you slap her chest, "I'm serious, we could write a letter to each other once a week. It would be so romantic!" you swoon and she smiles at you, but doesn't answer._

_You rest again her chest this time and take her silence as a dismissal of your idea. But she seems to like to prove you wrong, "Ok, but let's make it very two weeks and you have a deal"_

_Your smile probably couldn't be any bigger even if you tried, "Thank you, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" you grip her t-shirt and shower her whole face with kisses._

"_Ok, ok, ok!" she laughs and holds you face to stop your attack on her face. She kisses your grinning lips to seal the deal. "I love you, Rach"_

"_I love you too, San"_

* * *

><p>I have her letters inside a fake book that rests on the bookcase. As time passed, the letters started coming every three weeks, then every month, then whenever either of you managed to remember the deal.<p>

The last letter was dated 9 months ago.

My stomach churns again. _'Maybe I'm just hungry'_.

I pad softly towards the fridge and pull all the ingredients for a simple salad. I admit that we have drifted apart a little the last few months, but we both have things to attend to, college, work and other little factors here and there.

I start peeling a cucumber. Besides, we both come home every night to each other, Sundays we spend the whole day together, we go grocery shopping, we clean the apartment, go out for lunch and a movie, come home and fall asleep next to each other, our bond is shown in a perfectly maintained routine tha…

That's when it hits me like a ton of bricks. Routine. _'Is that what we have been doing? Mindlessly following a routine?'_ I try to think of the last time we did something different, something spontaneous and reckless, just for the fun and thrill of it. _'What happened to the passion? The random little details that were born out of love? When was the last time that we stole each other's breath away with a single touch?'_

I can't recall.

'_When was the last time I got her a little present just because I was thinking about her? When was the last time that I told her how much she means to me?'_

I take a shuddery breath and hold the counter on a vice like grip, _'What happened to us?'_ I shut my eyes tightly and take a deep breath, maybe I'm just panicking over nothing. I turn around and lean against the counter, taking in our small but cozy kitchen, as another memory assaults my mind…

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby, I'm hooooooome!" she sing songs as soon as she steps into the little apartment you've been sharing since you started college, you smile at her silly antics.<em>

"_In the kitchen, Hun" you call back and go back to putting the finishing touches on the salad._

"_My God… you're gorgeous" She's standing under the threshold of the kitchen, smiling softly and holding a single tulip on one hand._

"_Sweet talker" you shake your head and she steps closer to you, sneaking an arm around your waist from behind and handing you the tulip._

"_I only speak the truth, my love" she whispers in your ear and kisses your shoulder softly._

_Santana puts the bottle of wine she had bought specially for this occasion; your 4__th__ anniversary together, inside a bucket with ice as you set the table. You bring the last dish to the table and when you look up, you find her looking at you with pure adoration. It makes your heart skip a beat._

_Without a single word, she rounds the table and takes you in her arms, her lips crashing with yours in a lustful dance; you legs circle her waist as she hoists you on top of the breakfast nook._

_An hour later found you reheating the forgotten dinner, not a piece of clothing covering either of you and you think that it was the most amazing anniversary night ever._

* * *

><p>I come back to the present with a gasp and tears pooling in my eyes, I walk slowly towards the calendar hanging on the fridge. August 9th. My breath catches in my throat, today is our 5th anniversary together and I forgot. <em> We forgot<em>.

I recognize now the feeling in my stomach; dread.

I leave the unfinished salad on the counter and walk to our bedroom, I feel like my legs are made out of Jell-O, my chest hurts and I can barely breathe. My body is in autopilot as I change into my pajamas and get under the covers, numb. My eyes lock onto an empty vase sitting on top of my bedside table, just behind my alarm clock, its clear pink crystal mocking me…

* * *

><p><em>Soft kisses on your shoulder and neck brings you back from your dreams, you smile lazily and stretch a little, earning a soft giggle, "Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you"<em>

"_Yes you did" you smile and turn on your back to greet your girlfriend properly, "Hi, sexy"_

"_Hi, gorgeous" she kisses your nose, "I've got something for you" she turns around and takes something from the floor on her side of the bed, "I was gonna wait to give this to you tomorrow morning, but seeing as you're awake…" _

"_Thanks to you, if I may add" she gives you a pink glass vase with three roses, one yellow, one pink and one red, "Oh Hun, they're beautiful!"_

"_Glad you like them" she winks at you and grins, "This vase shall never be empty, from now on, I'll bring you fresh flowers every time they wither"_

"_That's the sweetest thing ever, but with your memory…" you raise your eyebrows with a doubtful look._

_She mock glares at you and she flicks your forehead, "You'll see, Berry, imma make you eat your words"_

"_Oh yeah? And how are you going to remember?" you carefully put the vase in your night stand and curl by her side, your head resting on her shoulder._

"_Because this feeling inside me will remind me every day. As long as I'm in love with you, I'll remember"_

* * *

><p>I don't know how much time goes by, but suddenly I feel the bed dip at my back, she settles and stays still, maybe she fell asleep. I'm proven wrong when she sighs and her arm comes to rest on my waist, her front molded to my back.<p>

I smile sadly and look again at the empty vase, "You feel it too" it's not a question, just an acceptance.

I don't need to see her to know that she's frowning, "What do you mean?" I know she's aware of what I'm talking about, but she won't be the first to open up, she never is.

"The vase has been empty for quite a while" I'm not being mean or reproachful, just honest.

"We've just been busy, I guess" she hesitates and I don't fail to notice that she said _we_. She knows.

I turn around in her arms to face her, the sad look in her eyes tell me everything I need to know. It mirrors mine. "What happened to us?" my voice falters and she hugs me closer to her body, my head resting on the crook of her neck.

"I don't know, Rach. I love you, you know I do, I love you so much" she repeats over and over again and clings to me like an anchor.

"I love you too, San" I don't honestly know what else to say, so I just cling to her too and cry.

* * *

><p>"Oh shoot! 'member the time Tina caught us getting down and dirty in her room?" the last word morphs into a loud snort of laughter, almost making me fall out of bed when her arms flail wildly with laughter.<p>

"Ohmigosh! Her face! It was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" I howl with laughter too at the memory of an almost purple faced Tina after finding Santana with her head between my legs on top of the tidy black desk.

"M-my sister told me she so-old that desk the n-next day" she could barely get her words out between laughs.

"I know, Kurt bought it!" if only he knew the reason Tina sold it in the first place. If only he knew that my naked behind had been there.

"OH SHIT!" this time she does fall out of bed and I laugh so hard, I go into silent mode, I hold my aching stomach as tears roll down my cheeks.

Santana's red face pokes from the side of the bed and rubs my back, "Snap out of it, woman. Breathe!"

It takes a while before we're able to come down from our laughter induced high, now we just lay in a heap of limbs in the darkness of our bedroom, my head in her lap as she strokes my hair.

"I really do love you, y'now?"

"But…?"

"I dunno…" she hesitates and I rest my chin on her chest, giving her my undivided attention, "…I guess something changed" she looks as I feel, sad but resigned.

"Isn't it weird that it took us so long to realize it?"

"Maybe we didn't realize coz it was gradual. It wasn't like one day we just stopped being in love, things changed so slowly that we barely caught up to it now"

There it is, the words are finally in the open. _Stopped being in love_. I rest my head on her chest and listen to the strong heartbeat, "Does it make me a terrible person that I'm not as devastated as I should according to the movies and books?"

She chuckles and tugs gently at my hair, "We were never a couple as the ones in movies and stuff, so I don't think it's bad. We're different. We've always been different"

I yawn and she tugs the blankets around us without changing positions, my eyes are heavy and I start drifting off, her heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

"I love you too, San"

* * *

><p>Santana moves out a month after the break up, thankfully she ends up renting an apartment two doors down from yours. It takes a while to get over the sadness of the break up, but somehow you both make it through and even manage to salvage your friendship. She's still your rock and you're still her inspiration.<p>

You both like to think that; as messed up as the whole thing was, you came out the other side stronger, better people because of it. You never joke about how your relationship slowly died, but neither of you wallows in sadness over it either. Nobody really knows what made you two break up, not even your closest friends and it's not because you're ashamed, but because you both wish to simply let it be.

Seven months later Santana introduces you to her girlfriend, an adorable blonde dancer teacher called Brittany, it makes your heart swell with happiness at seeing her so happy and in love. Three years later Santana walks you down the aisle where a smiling Quinn Fabray; who you met through Brittany, waits for you at the altar. You stay the whole night at the hospital when Brittany goes into labor and you cry when you see your Goddaughter for the first time. Santana is happily jumping around when two stripes appear on the pregnancy test in your hand, eight months later you bring a healthy baby boy into the world.

Time keeps slowly passing by, stations change and years roll away, but at the end of the day Santana Lopez is still you rock and you're still her inspiration.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this one was a female dog to write -.- Oh, how I love my girlfriend and her prompts :P Love to u all! :3<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank u so friggin' much to those who have reviewed, your input is very much appreciated, so here's to **snowdrop1026, anon, Pezberrylover0612, inlovewithNayaRivera,flexter101, sweettarts, **and** tweety.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>She goes to a club with her girlfriend, between new faces, alcohol and dancing, she ends up cheating on her girlfriend in the restroom.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Glee or any of it's characters.

**In Another Life**

**By AngelKruger**

"…and this is Santana; Puck's cousin, she only here for the weekend"

She was a vision in that ridiculously short black dress and spiked heels, black hair pinned back on the sides and ruby red lips.

"Santana Lopez. _Pleasure_ to meet you, Rachel" She shivered and Santana smirked.

She should have known she was screwed right then and there.

It takes two hours and a bottle of vodka for her to realize that it wasn't her eyes making up things; like the way Santana looked at her with hungry eyes as she licked her lips or the way she would smirk as she blatantly checked her out when Rachel's girlfriend wasn't looking. No, Rachel can't deny it anymore when a hand falls on her knee under the table, making her almost jump three feet in the air as Santana let her nails run up and down her thigh.

Quinn; Rachel's girlfriend, excuses herself from the table to go make a call outside and this time she can't help but squeak into her girlfriend's lips as Santana's hand runs down her inner thigh.

"Are you okay, Rae?" Concern pools in her hazel eyes.

"Yes, love. Hurry back" Rachel's smile is more like a grimace but Quinn nods and walks away.

Rachel whips her head around, ready to put the disrespectful (although _smoking hot_) latina in her place, but when her eyes lock with brown orbs similar to her own, her words die in her throat.

"Dance with me" It wasn't a question and all Rachel could do was let herself be led.

The lights flicker off and the song changes as they weave their way to the farthest corner of the floor. Strong arms encircle her waist from behind and soft tuffs of breath tickle the back of her neck.

"Relax" The single word whispered in her ear works as magic and Rachel lets her body sway with the beat pulsing in her veins.

Her hips grinds hard against the solid body behind her and every single thought and apprehension flies out the window when warm lips come in contact with her neck, a soft moan is lost in the music and she lifts her right hand to tangle in the hair of the dark almost-stranger behind her. A soft hand moves from her hips to the hem of her skirt slowly but surely and Rachel's whimper dies in her throat when full lips take hers in a scorching kiss.

The next few minutes pass in a haze of bodies moving in sync, heady kisses and expert touches, so it shouldn't really come as a surprise that next time Rachel manages to concentrate hard enough to take notice of what's going on, she finds herself inside a restroom stall with Santana's fingers exploring freely inside her panties and her own fingers buried knuckle deep in the sexy latina.

Harsh pants and low grunts float in the confined space as their bodies get steadily worked up towards orgasm, their breaths mix in the infinitesimal gap that separates them, tongues take playful swipes at each other's lips and finger nails leave marks in exposed shoulders.

It's _hard_, raw and _wet_, a lustful encounter without any strings attached, two bodies colliding in a chaotic dance of desire and arousal, pushing each other towards the edge, ready to fall together. No coherent words are exchanged, their gazes and their bodies reactions communicating only what's needed.

_Deeper._

_Harder._

_Faster._

Twin gasps echo off of the flimsy walls and muscles tense, only to explode into frenzied trembling as they ride the sensations assaulting their bodies together. Lips pepper skin with short kisses and licks, it's not meant to be sweet and reassuring, simply sensual and satisfied.

Trembling hands work on cleaning up any evidence left in sweaty bodies and smoothing out clothes and hair. Santana leaves one last lingering kiss on the shorter woman before turning around and walking out of the restroom with a satisfied smirk.

"Rae?" The husky voice makes her stop dead in her tracks and look up into hazel eyes, "Were you've been? I've been looking for you all over the place"

"I, ah…" _Busted._

"I'm sorry, Quinn, I had a little wardrobe malfunction and Rachel here offered to help me" Santana answers with a fake innocence.

"Oh! Everything okay now?"

"Yes, everything is just _perfect_, thanks to your girlfriend. You better take good care of her, she's quite a catch" _Damn that smirk._

"I know, my Rae is amazing" The blonde engulfs her girlfriend in a hug and her still tired arms barely reciprocate.

Rachel looks over her girlfriend's shoulder at the still smirking latina. One last wink and she lets her body be engulfed by the darkness of the place, getting lost in the mass of bodies.

'_Goodnight, Satan…'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have a surprise for the next three reviewers, for your support! :3<em>**


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter goes to **amieirish**, who was the first to review my last chapter and in exchange I wrote this for her( Oh gosh, please tell me I got the gender right!). Hope I made justice to your prompt and find it to your liking, this one was sooo much fun to write! Keep reading and reviewing! ;D_

**Disclaimer: **I do Not own Glee or it's characters, nor do I own the song used in this chapter.

**Prompt:** "She could not resist a sinister grin when she touched the dark leather pants hanging in the closet"

**In Another Life**

**By AngelKruger**

She could not resist a sinister grin when she touched the dark leather pants hanging in the closet.

Today was the day she would make a stand and go for what she wanted, after all, it was Santana's birthday, what better day to execute her (not really) carefully constructed plan? She had bought the pants on a whim after their Start me up/Livin' on a prayer mash-up and never got around to wearing them, but Rachel knew she looked smoking hot in the very tight (faux, of course) leather. She pulled out a few more items of clothing and once dressed and make-up done, she stood in front of her full length mirror.

"You never stood a chance, Miss Lopez" She winked at her reflection and went downstairs to bid good bye to her parents.

She was so giddy (NOT nervous, ok? A performer doesn't get nervous, only slightly anxious) that she tripped when jumping down the last three steps of the stairwell, leading up to a face full of front door. "I'm okay, nothing happened!" she straightened up and walked into the kitchen, "Good morning dad, daddy"

"Good morn… Oh my…" Her dad, Hiram looked wide eyed at his daughter's ensemble.

"Baby, you look positively radiant!" Leroy exclaimed with a wolf whistle from his perch by the stove.

"Why, thank you!" She twirled in place and stroke a pose, then broke into giggles. "You like?"

"My baby girl, she looks… sexy" Hiram dabbed at a faux tear, "She's finally a woman!"

"You look stunning, Rach. May I ask what the occasion is?" Leroy asked as he watched his only daughter grab an apple from the counter.

"A performance for glee club" She smiled mysteriously and kissed each man on the cheek before running out of the kitchen, backpack in hand, "I have to go. Love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart!" Hiram called just as the front door slammed shut and turned to his husband, "Do you think we should be scared of whatever she's planning?"

"Not at all, she can take of herself. The one who should be scared is whoever has gained her attention"

"True…" He mulled it over for a second, "May I have another pancake?"

"Of course, darling"

* * *

><p>"We tots have to throw a bash this weekend, me thinks Puck's mom is gonna be outta town"<p>

"Yaaay! I lov… wait, what's a bash?"

"It's a party, Britt-Britt. Anyways, you in, Juno?"

"Only if you stop with the stupid nicknames, I haven't been preg… Oh my gosh…" The blonde cheerio stopped in her tracks and looked behind Santana with mouth agape.

"Hey, Spacey McPreggers, I'm talking to you here" Santana snapped her fingers in front of Quinn's face.

"Wow…" Now Santana looked to Brittany, who had a glazed over look in her eyes.

"What the hell! I'm talking party here and you both decide to ignores me? That shit don't fly with me, no me gusta!"

Quinn took a step closer to the irate latina and turned her around by the shoulders, "Look"

"Holy shit…" It was her turn to openly stare at the show going on a few lockers down from Quinn's.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mhm… Now I see the appeal of the crowd parting like the red sea, it is rather invigorating…'<em> Rachel kept walking with her head held high as the student population littering around the main hallway of McKinley High moved out of her way, letting her reach her locker in mere seconds.

"Girl, what are you wearing?"

"Good morning Mercedes, Kurt" She answered with a smug smile, "I take it by everyone's reaction that my attire today is approved of?"

"Approved of? Oh sweetie, you look…" For once, Kurt could not find his words when criticizing an outfit.

"Hot!" Puck finished for him, as he joined the small group and was now blatantly leering at Rachel.

"Why, thank you, Noah"

"Come here, let me look at you" Kurt extended his well manicured hand, taking Rachel's hand and slowly twirling her around. He started form the high heeled, knee high leather boots, then onto tight leather pants that made her legs look simply amazing, a very flattering but simple white top, a tailored leather jacket and finally the aviators resting atop her head. "My Barbra… You look absolutely stunning!" he squealed, "If I wasn't riding the rainbow I would be all over you right now"

"And if I didn't love men as much as I do, I would too" Mercedes said with an amazed look on her face.

"I have no problem!" Puck pushed her fellow gleeks out of the way and leaned closer to Rachel, "Wanna take a ride in the Puckasaurus, Jewbabe?"

"In your dreams, Noah. Your approval is very much appreciated, guys" She smiled and in that moment Finn walked up to them, but as soon as he saw Rachel, he turned red and walked away muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Mailman, mailman, mailman…'

"Oh crap, the bell's about to go off" Said Mercedes looking at her watch, "See ya later, guys" She took Kurt's hand and dragged him towards their shared English class.

"Would you be so kind as to walk me to class, Noah?"

"For sure," He offered his arm looking mighty proud to walk the halls with her. "So… are we doing this or what?"

"Yes. Think you can help me with what I told you last night?" She asked in a low voice.

"Piece of cake, I got your back, babe"

"Thank you, Noah"

As they made their way down the hall, Rachel noticed three girls openly staring at her and she smirked, "Good morning, Unholy Trinity" Rachel winked in their direction and kept walking without waiting for an answer.

* * *

><p>"Was that Berry? Rachel <em>fugly-creepy-sweaters<em> Berry?" Quinn was the first to snap back to reality after Rachel and Puck walked around the corner and out of sight.

"So hot…" Mumbled Brittany and then proceeded to follow Rachel and Puck, leaving the other two cheerios behind.

"Did she _smirked _and _winked_ at us?" Asked a bewildered Santana, "She's got something up her sleeve, for sures" The latina mused out loud. But _hot damn_, those legs!

"S-she looked… hot" Sttamered Quinn.

_'Understatement of the year'_, thought Santana with an eye roll.

"I'm scared"

* * *

><p>The bell announced the end of the final class of the day and the students of McKinley swarmed the halls in a frenzy, some dying to go home, some going to their respective extra-curricular activities.<p>

"Mr. Shue, wait up!"

The curly haired teacher turned around to find Noah Puckerman running towards him, "What's up, Puck?"

"I was coming back from my truck and noticed someone slashed the tires of your car!" He said and doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"What?" He exclaimed, alarmed.

"Yeah, some punk must have took a blade to your tires, they're flat as a pizza, man"

"Damn it" He fished his keys from his pocket and walked the opposite side of the choir room, "Can you tell the others that glee is cancelled today?"

"Sure thing, Shue. Sorry 'bout your tires"

"Thanks, Puck!" And he disappeared around the corner.

Puck waited for a couple of minutes to make sure the teacher was really gone and straightened up with a satisfied smirk. Those acting lessons with Rachel sure came in handy. He took out his cell and sent a text before walking towards the choir room. "Hey losers, Mr. Shue said to go to the auditorium, glee's gonna be held there today"

"But Rachel isn't here yet" Finn said.

"She's running late but I already texted her. Let's go"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done. Gleeks on their way 2 audi u btr b ready<strong>_

Rachel squealed and checked everything she would need, she would have a talk later with Noah regarding his text speak. '_Such an atrocious crime against the English language'_.

The doors to the auditorium opened with a squeak and the gleeks filed in and took a seat in the first rows of seats, as per Puck's request. Rachel could see everything from her perch behind the stage curtain, '_Perfect'_.

"Yo, Satan, Mr. Shue said for you to sit your ass down up there" He pointed to the lone chair upon the stage, illuminated by a single stage light.

"What the hell for?" She challenged, even as she made her way up the stairs to the side.

"Don't know, don't care"

"Screw you, Puckerman"

"No, thank you" Santana sat on the chair with her arms crossed, annoyance showing clearly in her beautiful face. He waited until everything seemed according to Rachel's instructions and gave the signal, "Hit it!"

The lasers danced on the stage as the speakers came to life with a song that everyone recognized and when dim, red lights illuminated the back of the stage and the first lyrics started, everyone raised their eyebrows.

_**Feels so good being bad,**_

_**There's no way I'm turning back,**_

_**Now the pain is my pleasure**_

_**'cause nothing could measure…**__**  
><strong>_

Santana tried to turn around to look behind her, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her.

_**Love is great, love is fine,**_

_**Out the box, outta line,**_

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more…**_

The light shining on Santana grew bigger and it finally illuminated the singer. Everyone's mouths, minus Puck's, fell open.

_**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it,**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it.**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**but chains and whips excite me…**_

There stood Rachel, swaying her hips slowly in all her glory. Knee high boots, tight leather pants, tastefully studded belt, a fitted, black button up shirt with the top three buttons left open, a white skinny tie running between her breasts inside her shirt and a black and white pinstriped fedora shielding her eyes.

_**Na na na come on, come on, come on!**_

_**I like it, like it come on, come on, come on!**_

_**I like it, like it come on, come on, come on!**_

_**I like it, like it Come on, come on, come on, I like it, like it!**__**  
><strong>_

Rachel's hands were free thanks to the microphone attached to her ear, she lifted her leg to rest her foot on the space between Santana's legs, running both hands from her own hips and up her sides sensually. All Santana could do was watch with mouth agape._**  
><strong>_

_**Love is great, love is fine,**_

_**Out the box, outta line,**_

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more…**_

The temperature on stage seemed to sky rocket as Rachel turned around and sat on Santana's lap, grinding her hips down hard, making the latina whimper quietly and hold the sides of the chair into a white knuckle grip. Rachel winked to their audience and took off her fedora, letting her hair fall down in soft weaves around her shoulders and put the fedora on Santana's head.

_**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it,**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it.**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**_

_**but chains and whips excite me…**__**  
><strong>_

The shorter brunette pried Santana's hands from their dead grip on the chair and brought them up to run from her knees to her sides and around her waist, before dropping them harshly and standing up to circle around the chair, letting her hands roam free around the latina's upper chest and around her shoulders.

_**Oh! I love the feeling you bring to me, oh! you turn me on,**_

_**It's exactly what I've been yearning for; give it to me strong,**_

_**And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah!**_

_**I like it, like it!**_

Rachel walked to the front of the stage and took off her tie slowly while looking to her friends with a flirtatious smile as they looked on with mouths aghast, she noticed Finn with his eyes shut and hands covering his ears while he muttered under his breath, she just smiled amusedly and cast a wink towards Puck before walking back to where Santana was trying to steady her breath, which made Rachel smirk evilly.

_**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it,**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care; I love the smell of it.**_

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones,**_

_**But chains and whips excite me…**_

Rachel sat on Santana's lap, this time facing her, ground down her hips softly and threw the tie around the wide eyed latina's neck and pulled her close as Santana rest her trembling hands on her hips, she brought her close and without pausing the movement of her hips, she sang the last lyrics directly in her ear. '_Now, for the great finale…'_ Rachel breathed in Santana's intoxicating scent and taking advantage of the closeness, she ran the tip of her tongue over Santana's top lip softly, "Happy birthday, Santana"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** This goes out to **s****nowdrop1026**, the prompt is actually quite long, so I'll resume it to the basics x)

**Prompt:** Santana has always watched Rachel from afar when she thinks no one is looking, but Puck notices ans decides to take matters into his own hands. It's easy, really, a party, booze and inebriated gleeks. Rachel's shirt falls victim of a drunken accident and Puck sends her upstairs to clean up. Enter Santana going into the same restroom to find a scantly clad diva. Smut ensues.

**In Another Life**

**By AngelKruger**

"Outta my way, freak!" He watched with a satisfied smirk as the poor freshman boy tripped over his own feet trying to get away while juggling the books on his hands.

For Noah Puckerman it was always satisfying to know the power he held over most of the student population of McKinley High, _'It's all about the attitude'_ he thought while strutting over to his locker, sending people scampering out of the way of the resident bad boy. He took his English textbook with a scoff, damn Mr. Junes to hell for finally getting the balls to give him an ultimatum, skip one more class and he would have to go to summer school if he wanted to pass. To say that Noah Puckerman was_ not _happy with the arrangement was an understatement.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Santana and Brittany pass by him to get to the blonde's locker; he watched them as discreetly as possible from behind the cover that his locker door offered. It had been the same routine for years now, Santana and Brittany would walk in together and make idle chat while the blonde grabbed her books, so nothing new there, but he knew better, so he waited. A small smile adorned his face when he noted a small figure breeze past the mass of bodies littering the hallway, _'Let the show begin'._

Santana's stance changed immediately when the short diva strutted past her, barely giving Santana a sideways glance and an almost imperceptible nod as a greeting. The taller of the two brunettes waited until Rachel's locker door shielded her face partially from view before allowing her eyes to rake over Rachel's body from head to toe.

'_Not really subtle, Satan'_ he shook his head still smiling and closed his locker door as the bell rang and filed the interaction in his brain to analyze later.

* * *

><p>The proverbial cherry on the cake came later on that same day at glee club. The want clouding the latina's eyes while watching Rachel perform was almost like a slap to the face in its intensity. Puck looked around the room to the other gleeks, wondering how was it possible for no one else to notice, <em>'I mean, c'mon, it's clear as day that Satan is a breath away from jumping Rachel's bones on the friggin' floor!'<em> his eyes glazed over at the mental picture of the two brunettes getting their freak on in front of him.

…_I can give you more._

_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me,_

_Please don't stop…_

He snapped out of his stupor when everyone started clapping with jaws dropped at the diva's choice of song as Rachel went back to her seat, one more look at the way Santana licked her lips as his fellow hot Jew crossed her legs slowly and he knew he _had_ to do something. Those two together would be amazingly hot to be wasted any longer, so he took the matter into his own hands. He waited until Mr. Shue dismissed them and left the room muttering something about hair gel and put his plan in action.

"Listen up!" he stood blocking the door and addressed the rest of the club before they managed to escape the room, "Tomorrow, 8 PM, glee party at my crib, I got the booze, bring snacks and stuff. _Everyone_ has to be there, no excuses, got it?"

"What the hell, Puckerman! You think you can tell me how to spend my Friday night?" asked Quinn with a glare.

"C'mon! It's been a long time since we did anything together, just us" that was a lame line, he knew it and winced slightly, but he wouldn't give up so easily, "Besides, I bet none of you have better plans, am I right or what?"

"Boy, don't you remember what happened last time we had a party? The image of Rachel covered in vomit is one of those things you can't unsee" Mercedes shuddered at the memory.

"Oh yeah, that was epic!" he laughed but immediately shut up when Rachel glared at him, he cleared his throat, "Anyways, that was because we got drunk on a school night, tomorrow's Friday so no biggie" He smirked when the rest of the gleeks agreed, although begrudgingly. "Awesome!"

* * *

><p>The doorbell of the Berry residence rang just as Rachel had gotten out of the shower; she frowned and looked at her bedside clock, 7:09 PM. The bell rang again and she hurried downstairs, remembering no one else was home to answer the door.<p>

"Noah?"

"Waiting for me, princess?" he leered at Rachel's body, barely concealed under the towel wrapped around her body.

"In your dreams. What are you doing here?" She blushed at forgetting her state of undress before opening the door and fastened the towel more tightly around her.

"Oh, I was just passing by from a liquor run and decided to pick ya up" he stepped inside when Rachel motioned him in with her hand.

"That's… very chivalrous of you. Now tell me the real reason you are here, please"

"Y'know, sometimes I hate how well ya know me" he answered with an eye roll and a smile.

"I practically grew up with you, so it is to be expected. Now spill" she gave him a toothy grin.

"Ok, ya got me, I have a secret agenda. I'm here to help you get dressed"

"Excuse me?"

"No, no, no, not like that!" he placated the irate diva, "I meant help you pick your clothes, not, y'know, dressing you or anything!"

"Oh…" she instantly relaxed again, "And may I ask what your intentions are by doing that?" she was still skeptical.

"That's easy, I just want you to look hotter than usual" he shrugged, "To impress the others. You're hot; I just want the others to salivate at the sight of my really hot fellow Jew"

She eyed him somewhat wearily, but after some thought, she conceded. "Fine, let's go up to my room. And no funny business, Noah, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am!" he saluted and followed her upstairs, _'Man, Satan is so gonna ruin her panties'_

* * *

><p>"Hell yeah! Juno, truth or dare?"<p>

"Ugh… truth" the blonde answered with an eye roll.

"You're boring as fuck" The latina deadpanned, "Fine. What's the farthest you've gone with a girl? And don't even try to lie, coz I'll now" She was now smirking evilly.

All the blood seemed to drain from the blonde's face at the question, only to return full force and making her blush almost fire engine red. She stammered for a few seconds, before changing her mind, "Pass, gimme a dare"

"Fine by me, Q-tip" Her smirk grew, "I dare you to trade clothes with Britt-Britt and run; literally, to the drug store and buy a box of condoms, the biggest size you can find"

"Wh-what?"

"Ya heard me, either that or drink a liter of my special cocktail"

All the other gleeks '_ooh'ed_' and shuddered at the option. Santana's 'special' cocktail was well known amongst the gleeks. No one knew all of the ingredients that she used, only that it had tequila, vodka, stale beer, milk, mayo, cayenne pepper and a myriad of things that could be found in any kitchen. Oh, but they knew perfectly well the effects it had, Finn had drank it once after refusing a dare and couldn't even move out of bed without throwing up like a hose. He missed four days of school.

Quinn shuddered at the memory of the torture Finn had gone through, she knew she was defeated, "Fine" she said getting up and going to the bathroom to trade her sundress for the extremely short shorts, high top converses and the shred of cloth that Britt considered a tank top.

"Gets to it, bitch. And don't try to fools me, I gots eyes everywhere" Yes, Santana was very much pleased with herself as she leant back against the couch and discreetly took in the sight right in front of her. High heeled pumps, black skinny jeans, a white fitted shirt with the three top buttons undone, a black skinny tie hanging loosely from her neck and loose curls falling down her back. Rachel was a sight to behold and she sure as hell was enjoying every second of it.

"Do we stop the game until she comes back?" Asked Tina from her perch on Mike's lap.

"Yeah, bitch deserves more dares after this, no way imma let her off the hook that easily"

"Karaoke!" Kurt exclaimed suddenly, flailing his arms around and successfully dropping the contents of his cup all over Rachel's shirt.

"Kurt!" The shocked diva shouted at the ice cold feeling on her chest. Santana's eyes darkened as the shirt Rachel was wearing turned see-through.

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry, Rach!" He took a few napkins and tried to help her clean up.

"Don't w-worry, I'll j-just go cle-ean up" She got up and walked towards Puck, who was mixing drinks in the kitchen "Noah, may I borrow a t-shirt form you?"

"Sure, top drawer in my dresser, use the bathroom upstairs if ya want"

"Thank you, I will" She wasted no time getting out of the kitchen and trek upstairs already shedding her drenched shirt.

* * *

><p>Santana thought about the sight of pert breasts encased in black lace under a white, wet shirt and finished her seventh beer, slamming the empty bottle down on the floor. She was already feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system and stood up, swaying slightly in place before shouting over the music, "Puckerman, I needs to drain the tank!"<p>

"Dude, I'm sitting right here, no need to yell" He rubbed his left ear ad scowled at her.

"Don't be a fucking baby and tell me where your restroom is"

"The one down the hall is out of commission, use the one upstairs"

"Whatevs" She turned and held onto the banister as she went upstairs, all the while humming the tune to the song that Rachel had sung the day before, _'Who knew the midget had it in her? But damn that was HOTT'_ She was so immersed in her musings and failed to notice the pair of eyes watching her intently as she opened the restroom door.

"May I help you, Santana?"

"Holy shit on a stick!" Santana fell against the door and clutched her chest, trying to calm her wildly beating heart, "You scared the crap outta me, Berry!"

"I apologize, it wasn't my intention. I was preoccupied with cleaning my shirt and seem to have forgotten to lock the door"

"Yeah, no shit…" She trailed off as she took in the sight before her. Gone were the shirt and tie, leaving the shorter brunette standing in front of the sink dressed in just heels, jeans and bra. Santana's heart redoubled its efforts inside her chest, her mouth went dry and her eyes widened impossibly.

"Can you just give me a minute to finish rinsing my shirt? I promise I won't take long and then you can use the premises" Rachel blushed under the look the latina was giving her and she shivered imperceptibly when almost black eyes raked over her body.

"Uh? Oh yeah, sure…" She stumbled over her own feet, trying to act casual as she got out of the small room, but failed epically. She closed the door behind her softly and walked to the stairs, then the images started attacking her brain.

Berry is in the restroom. Rachel Berry is in the restroom _topless_. Rachel _friggin'_ Berry is in the restroom in her _bra. Sweet mother of Jesus._

"Oh, fuck it!" She wanted Rachel Berry and she wanted her _now._ Santana took three long strides and re-entered the restroom, slamming the door shut and locking it behind her.

"Santana! What a…" Rachel's words died in her mouth when Santana pressed her lips to hers in a demanding kiss. Sparks flew as Santana turned them around and slammed Rachel against the closed door, eliciting a hiss to leave the shorter brunette's lips, which Santana took advantage of and allowed her tongue to seek out Rachel's with a moan.

Santana's hands dropped to her hips, pulling her roughly against her body, they continued kissing until their breath was ragged and their skin flushed. Rachel's mind finally caught up to her body and her hands practically ripped the t-shirt from Santana's body, throwing it somewhere close to the bathtub. Petit hands alternated between squeezing the mounds of flesh encased in red lace and running her nails roughly over taut abs, smirking at the moans and hisses leaving her lover's lips.

Not one to be left behind, Santana left luscious lips with a parting nibble to a plump lower lip and started kissing her way down to her neck, she dragged her hands down the shorter girl's sides, over her hips, down her tights and with an impressive show of strength she lifted Rachel; who locked her long legs around her hips, and slammed her against the door again, this time earning a guttural moan as the fly of her jeans created friction where Rachel needed it the most.

"Fuck…"

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth, Berry" Santana smirked in the crook of Rachel's neck and bit down hard while slamming her hips against hers.

"Shut up and fuck me" Was the answer and Santana almost dropped her when her knees locked at the wave of heat that traveled up her spine.

"You're so hot when you talk like that" She squeezed Rachel's behind and untangled the legs holding onto her waist, letting the diva stand up on her own, "I'm gonna make you scream, baby" Santana went back in for a searing kiss as she went to take off Rachel's bra while the diva undid the button of her jeans, dropping them down unceremoniously along with her underwear, "a little eager, aren't we?"

"No time or patience for etiquette, so I suggest you get to it, Santana" With that she took the former's hand and guided it to her core, moaning loudly when expert fingers circled her clit.

"All these years, walking around in those skirts… you gots any idea what you do to me, Berry?" Santana growled against a hard nipple, before taking it in her mouth. Rachel's fingers tangled in dark, almost black hair roughly and started rocking her hips, lost in the haze created by the hand between her legs and lips running all over her chest.

Rachel could feel her orgasm nearing after a few minutes, but found herself disappointed, "San…" She whimpered when those amazing fingers left her folds and her right nipple was released from between heavenly lips, but Santana was quick to placate her with a kiss.

"I wanna taste you…" That's all she said before running her lips down Rachel's body, licking and biting as she went.

"Santana!" Rachel wasn't able to stop herself from screaming when Santana's tongue ran through her folds for the first time, "Fuck!" She banged her head against the door at the jolt of electricity that surged through her with each lick.

"That's it, I want you to scream my fucking name louder" She took a tanned leg and lifted it over her right shoulder, allowing her better access to explore Rachel.

"Oh my… Fuck…" Rachel bent her knees slightly and spread her tights wider, Santana took full advantage of it and plunged two fingers into the diva's core, "San!"

The latter just smirked and increased the pace of her thrusts to match her tongue. She kept the pace for a few minutes until Rachel's thighs started trembling and the fingers in her hair tightened their hold to an almost painful point. Rachel's moans reverberated louder through the room as the pace increased and Santana smirked proudly at the thought of the whole club being able to hear what she could reduce the usually verbose diva into.

"San! Ohmigosh… I'm gon… I'm gonna…" Rachel chanted over and over in broken sentences as Santana felt her fingers being squeezed harder.

"Let it go, scream for me, baby" She trusted harder into Rachel and took her clit in her lips, running her teeth over the hypersensitive bundle of nerves, making Rachel topple over the edge with the loudest scream of the night falling from her lips.

"Santana!"

* * *

><p>In the living room, all the gleeks had stopped in the middle of a beer pong game when the first moans reached their sensitive ears, coincidentally the music had stopped as Artie was in the middle of replacing Mike's iPod with his own and all they could hear now was the noises coming from upstairs.<p>

"_San! Ohmigosh… I'm gon… I'm gonna…"_

"Oh my…" Kurt had a disturbed expression, but his thirst for gossip was bigger as he inched closer to the stairwell.

"_Santana!" _The loud scream left no question of what was going on inside the restroom upstairs.

"Was th…was that Rachel?"

* * *

><p>Rachel was staring without seeing to the ceiling, her breath ragged as her body trembled with the aftermath of her orgasm while Santana was still kneeling in front of her, lazily kissing the thigh still resting on her shoulder, "Come here" She tugged at the strands of dark hair between her fingers until her lover was eye level with her again.<p>

"I told ya I would make ya scream my name" Santana said smugly against her lips, "Gotta love those lungs of yours" She said in between nibbles to Rachel's lower lip.

"Oh yeah? Wait until you see the notes I can make you reach" The shorter brunette smiled evilly as she pushed Santana backwards, making her bump against the sink, the latina's eyes darkening instantly. Rachel stepped close to her and ran her tongue over parted lips as her fingers made quick work of Santana's jeans and tugged them down along with her boy shorts, "I've wanted you for years, Santana…" Rachel stated gruffly as she stood up after helping the taller girl step out of her jeans, dragging her nails all the way up tanned legs, "And tonight I'm going to sear my name on your skin"

"Oh God…" Santana muttered when small hands squeezed her ass roughly before lifting her onto the sink behind her, the contrast between the heat of her body and the coldness of the marble making her shiver.

Rachel went to work immediately, talented lips latched onto a slender neck as her hands caressed her breasts over the bra Santana was wearing, her hips started a slow rhythm against one another and Santana's hands roamed all over Rachel's back.

"Oohh… damn… W-where did you learn to do that, Berry?" She asked in a breathy whisper as very talented fingers moved the offending red lace to the side and started twisting, circling and pinching at her nipples.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The petit girl muttered with a small smile as her lips lowered to her ample chest and her hands lowered themselves to smooth thighs, "But I guess the world will never know" She bit down lightly on a dusky nipple and Santana was unable to stop the feral growl that fell from her parted lips.

"Fuck me!" By now their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat, making their skin glisten under the fluorescent light hanging above the mirror.

"As you wish, Miss Lopez" She dropped to her knees without breaking eye contact and kept caressing Santana's thighs as she ran the tip of her tongue from her entrance to her clit in a smooth motion, "Oh gosh, your taste heavenly, it's addictive" She moaned and Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head at the words muttered against her clit.

Rachel took her time exploring, tracing an invisible map between the latina's legs with her tongue as she committed the taste to her memory, not wanting to ever forget the way her lover's body reacted to her ministrations.

"Stop teasing me, Berry" Santana half growled, half whimpered in need as white heat started coiling inside her, just waiting, begging for release.

Rachel didn't answer, instead she pulled her by the hips with deceptively strong hands and plunged her tongue inside Santana as deep as she could go, her nose bumping against her clit.

"Uh fuck, yes!" Santana instinctively wrapped her thighs around Rachel's head and tugged her closer by the hair, "Just like that! Fuuck!"

Her hips started rocking wildly in time with the tongue driving inside her without a rest, her chest heaved erratically and her toes curled, "D-don't stop, Rachel, Oh G-god don't ever stop!"

This seemed to give the short diva the last push she needed and her hands raised to pinch Santana's nipples, _'Scream my name, San…'_ was her last thought as she sucked on the bundle of nerves hard.

"Yesssssssss… Rachel!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Just like that! Fuuck!"<em>

By now the music had started back again, but not even that could cover up the screams coming from upstairs. In the short amount of time since the moans started about 30 minutes ago, the air around the party had changed dramatically.

"_D-don't stop, Rach, Oh G-god don't ever stop!"_

Mercedes and Tina were on a corner, laughing harder with every sound that reached their ears. Mike was still frozen on his spot on the dance floor along with Blaine as Brittany giggled and clapped by their side. Finn had left after a few minutes, red faced and covering his crotch. Artie was sweating and fidgeting on his spot by the stereo along with a very nervous looking Sam, who was actually facing the wall. Kurt was sitting on the couch, eyes as saucers and covering his mouth and Puck; being Puck, was sitting on the last step of the stairwell, smirking proudly and rubbing his hands.

"_Yesssssssss… Rachel!"_

Quinn was yet to return from her condom run.

* * *

><p>All the gleeks dispersed as the restroom's door creaked open and tried to act nonchalantly when footsteps came down the stairs.<p>

Rachel was now wearing one of Puck's t-shirts and a blinding smile. Santana's hair was still ruffled and a half smile illuminated her face. They didn't pay any mind to the people trying to be as inconspicuous as possible while waiting for something, anything to happen after the show they had received.

"So, Berry… go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Someone gasped in the background. It went unnoticed.

"I would love to, Santana"

Just in that moment, a rather disheveled and panting Quinn bursted through the front door, startling everyone in the room, minus Rachel and Santana, "I'm back!" She marched up to Santana and shoved the box of condoms in her hands, "_Never. Again._"

But she too went practically unnoticed as the latina simply threw the box in the general area of Puck, still smiling at the shorter brunette. Quinn furrowed her brow and looked at the petrified gleeks, "What did I miss?"

"Awesome. Pick you up at 7?"

"Perfect!"

"Oh, Quinn, you have no idea…" Kurt muttered as he came to stand by the confused blonde.

"Want a lift home?"

"That would be very much appreciated, Miss Lopez"

"Lead the way then, Miss Berry"

Quinn's jaw almost hit the floor after witnessing Santana offering her arm to Rachel, who took it with a coy giggle. The door slamming shut woke her from her stupor.

"Ok, what the _hell_ did I miss?"

* * *

><p>And... done! Hope I met your expectations, <strong>snowdrop1026<strong> :3 PezBerry FTW! 'till next time :P


End file.
